


International Relations

by Yakashi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Business AU, Flirting, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Pining, Smut, foreign yamato, genma is a wingman, guy is on vacation, it's ok though they make it work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakashi/pseuds/Yakashi
Summary: Kakashi wants Tenzo, but they don't speak the same language. What left is there to do but enlist the help of Genma.





	International Relations

It was another day at Konoha Industries. People were chatting, deadlines were being met, and there was the occasional guy sleeping at his desk. 

Kakashi was one of those people sleeping at his desk. He was in his third year with the company and was really only there to please his father. Kakashi hated computers, he’d rather work with books. He tried to get fired, but so far nothing was working, one day though..one day. There was supposed to be an opening in another position that would let him at least travel to libraries and check out the computers. It was a step in the right direction. Really, anything but this was a step in the right direction.

“Oi Hatake wake up. I gotta make a run to the cafeteria. Come with me, you owe me remember?” 

Kakashi woke startled when he felt Genma slap him on the back and announce his need or food. “Mahhh fine. Let’s go.”

They went to the ground floor and Kakashi reluctantly paid for Genma’s breakfast sandwich. His charm never worked on him. It was quite unfortunate really. They were just about to head back to their floor when a young man with brown hair and almond eyes stumbled into the elevator.  
“Excusez-moi”, he mumbled as they ascended up.

Kakashi couldn't help but rake his eyes up and down the man’s body. He was absolutely gorgeous. A perfect 10. It was rare to find a 6 in this dreadful place. Genma was a total 8, but he’s Genma so there’s that. However, this man, Kakashi wanted to make this man scream his name, and take him out to dinner. How convenient was it they they got off on the same floor.  
The man started setting down his things in the office across from his. Kakashi was going to introduce himself when Yuugao came up.

“Hey Kakashi! Just so you know, Tenzo here will be in the office across from yours.”

“What happened to Aoba?”

“Kakashi..he got a promotion a month ago. He hasn’t been on this floor since.” Kakashi shrugged as Yuugao continued, “Anywho, Tenzo is our international relations guy. He’s French and will be helpful as we expand, so please be nice to him.”

Kakashi looked back and saw Tenzo speaking French with some other guy. Cool. Foreign babe.  
“Don’t worry Yuugao. I will be the sweetest ever.”

She rolled her eyes and walked away. She could be a 9, if Kakashi was straight. Kakashi sat back at his desk and continued to ignore his responsibilities while daydreaming about his newest reason to stay with this company.  
\---

The next day Kakashi bought Genma breakfast in hopes of seeing Tenzo again and finding out what he likes. Thy didn’t see him until they got on the elevator again. Genma was in between the two and Kakashi decided to shoot his his shot. He spent time on google translator to say french things and impress his future man.

“Bonjour. Je m'appelle Kakashi. Bienvenue dans l'entreprise.” He sounded broken, but not bad for a newbie.

Tenzo smiled (Oh Gosh his smile)  
“Bonjour. Je vous remercie. J'aime vraiment ça ici. Je m'appelle Tenzo. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.” (Thank you. I really like it here. My name is Tenzo. It is a pleasure to meet you)

Kakashi’s face quickly turned into panic. “Oh shit.I didn’t think I’d get this far.”

Genma looked confused, “You only know one sentence of french? I’m surprised you got this far too. Why do you work here?”

Kakashi huffed, “I just think this man right here is really attractive and I want to talk to him so I looked up how to say something in french and now I seem like a complete jerk because he’s looking at me like ‘what the hell is going on’” Kakashi ended his story by pointing to Tenzo who was indeed looking confused.

Genma sighed and turned to Tenzo, “Je suis désolé pour ça. Il n'est pas un abruti tout le temps.”  
(I'm sorry about this. He is not a jerk all of the time. )

Tenzo responded, Tout est pardonné. J'étais juste confus.” (All is forgiven. I was just confused.)

The elevator opened. Tenzo smiled as he walked out and waved to the two gentlemen. “Je te verrai plus tard Genma et Kakashi” (I'll see you later Genma and Kakashi)

Kakashi waved like an idiot as he walked away.  
“Genma what was that? Since when are you fluent in french?”

Genma continued walking to his office while Kakashi followed like a pathetic puppy. “I told you I minored in french in college.”

Kakashi had a huge smile on his face. “This is perfect. You can ask him what he likes and I can impress him by showing him since there’s this whole language barrier!”

“No.” Genma deadpanned. He walked into his own office down the hall and sat in his chair as he waited for Kakashi to leave.

“Pleeeassse??” He begged, “I helped you with Raidou! I got black eye and nearly got arrested. A-And don’t forget when you were with Anko, I wore a stripper outfit-”

“Oh my god ok! Just stop talking about that before someone hears you! I will help you out” Genma groaned/ yelled as he raked had through his hair.

“Awesome! Thanks friend.” Kakashi smiled as he gathered his composure and went back to his office.

This was one of those days where he wished he won that vacation trip to Hawaii instead of Guy.

\---

Genma really is a great wingman. He found out that Tenzo likes plants, reading, and architecture.One day, Kakashi brought over a cactus as an office warming gift. Tenzo seemed to like it as he placed it right on the corner of his desk.

\--

Throughout the month, Kakashi could feel himself winning Tenzo’s heart. Apparently, Tenzo liked guys who were smart, passionate, and humorous. Kakashi really was all of those things. He was just lazy unmotivated. But, now he had motivation. He began turning in his assignments on time. It worked out well because it showed Tenzo how great he could be and it gave him extra time to look at Tenzo across the hall and not worry that someone was going to hammer him with a deadline.

Everyone was freaked out when Kakashi showed up to work on time. Kakashi ignored the stares from others as he brought Tenzo his favorite coffee and a walnut salad since (according to Genma) he usually forgets to bring lunch.  
\---

Kakashi bought Genma breakfast again, it was weird doing it to be nice, but Genma really did him a solid. He really found himself falling for Tenzo as he learned more about him and came to truly cherish their brief , but frequent interactions. He expressed his thoughts as they went onto the elevator. “Thanks for helping me out.”

“Oh it’s no problem man, especially if you are showing up on time.”

Kakashi laughed, “ I guess, but I really like him so I mean whatever.”  
They stopped and Tenzo got on the elevator. He must’ve been on this floor doing some work. He smiled as they continued their path to the right floor.

Genma spoke next, “So when are you going to ask him on a date? Break out the google translator and a bouquet of flowers.”

Kakashi looked at Tenzo who was reading some book. He knew he couldn’t understand what they were saying but he still didn’t want things to get weird. Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed, “I don’t know...I really want to but I don’t want to seem like an idiot. I only know a little bit of french and I want us to go somewhere. I want to take him on multiple dates and buy him those books he likes, and just be perfect for him.”

Genma wouldn’t admit it, but his heart was melting. He had never seen Kakashi so..open about anything. “You really like him?”  
Kakashi chuckled, “How could I not? He’s sweet and just gorgeous I mean, look at him. How do you not wanna fuck that? Really, I see those lips and just can’t help but imagine what they can do, imagine them on my cock and-”

“OKAY. I don’t need to know your sex fantasies.” Gema covered his ears and shook his head. Kakashi laughed as the two walked out the elevator. He went wave bye to Tenzo but the man practically ran to his office. Weird.

\---

Kakashi was sitting in his office, thinking of how he was going to tell Tenzo he wanted to go on a date. Even still how would the date go? It would be terribly awkward as Kakashi found weird ways to show what he wanted to tell Tenzo. Maybe they could just play charades. There are no language barriers with that game right?

He was knocked out of his thoughts when Tenzo walked into his office. He lifted his head as he motioned for him to sit, but Tenzo came right up, straddled his lap, grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him. 

Kakashi’s mind short circuited. Tenzo was on his lap and oh god he was kissing him. Kakashi responded and kissed back. He let his body relax as he leant back in his chair. One hand pushed Tenzo’s head closer while the other held onto the hand stil death gripping his shirt.  
Tenzo took the lead as he pushed his tongue in and swallowed Kakashi’s groans. 

Kakashi was in heaven. He didn’t need air. He needed Tenzo to keep kissing him. When he detached their joined lips, Kakashi couldn’t help but moan at the assault on his neck. It felt so good. Tenzo peppered kisses all up his neck and sucked on the skin right below his ear. After he was confident there would be a hickey there, Tenzo growled low in his ear, “You wanted to see what my lips can do. Well it seemed best to show you. I hope you like it so far.”

Kakashi’s eyes blew wide. “You speak english?!?!”

Tenzo drew back and chuckled, “Yes. I work here. In America. I need to be fluent in english to translate business deals.”

Kakashi felt stupid and embarrassed. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“I didn’t get a chance to at first. English is my second language so I don't speak quite as fast. Then, well I talked to Genma about how to bring it up but you were doing so well at work and I really like you and I didn’t want the effort and attention you gave me to stop. It was a win-win. Then I wasn’t sure what to do because you never asked me out, which would give me a way to tell you. I wasn’t sure if you liked me anymore and thought it was too much work and I lost my chance. But after I heard you on the elevator, I couldn’t take it anymore. I needed to have you. I had to tell you the truth. If you hate me, I understand.”

Kakashi processed all the information. “You can be sneaky too? ...Fuck you are perfect. We are going to have a lot of fun together….But...that was mean, you are gonna have to make it up to me”

Tenzo smiled at the words that were left unsaid. They were ok. “I guess so,” He ran his hands down Kakashi’s chest “How about I take you to dinner tonight?”

Kakashi smiled playfully,“ That would be great.” 

“Perfect!” Tenzo beamed. “Now that’s settled, how about I give you a tease of what could happen later.” He moved his hands to Kakashi’s groin as he gave it a squeeze and began undoing his pants. 

Kakashi blushed deep red and stammered out, “O-Only if you want to. You don’t owe me anything.”

Tenzo got onto his knees and pulled his pants down, “Kakashi, l want this. Now, lie back, relax, and let me suck you.”

Kakashi complied and was overwhelmed when he licked a wet stripe up his already throbbing member. Tenzo went straight to work. He sucked gently on the head and engulfed his dick into his mouth. Kakashi couldn’t hold back a loud groan. It was erotic watching Tenzo take him all the way in. It took all his power not to thrust in his face. He wasn't going to last long with Tenzo making those delicious slurping sounds. He began to rock just a little bit as he felt his stomach pooling with heat. “Fuck Tenzo, I’m gonna cum.”

Tenzo went faster and motioned for Kakashi to stand and face fuck him. Kakashi went feral. He thrusted hard and fast and Tenzo took it all. Kakashi was about to pull out but Tenzo held him there and hummed while keeping his dick at his throat, letting Kakashi feel the vibrations. It drew him over the edge and Kakashi came hard. Tenzo swallowed every last drop before helping Kakashi back into his pants. 

Kakashi plopped down into his chair, completely dazed in his post orgasm glow. “That..That was wow.”

Tenzo sat back in his lap. “Good.” They began making out again when a knock was heard. They scrambled to look decent and Kakashi shouted “Come in.” while cursing whoever just killed his sexy time.

Genma noticed their disheveled clothes and hair along with their smiles Before he spoke, Tenzo did. “Well I’ll be going. I’ll see you later Kakashi.” He left and Genma shut the door again.

“I just came to see if you wanted to check out this job opportunity to work in a different section but I see you finally asked him on a date. Tell me how was it?”

Kakashi walked up and put his arms around his shoulders. “Genma my man, thanks but no thanks. I’m happy here. I’m really living my fantasy if you know what I mean. Now have a nice day.”Kakashi ushered Genma out and shut the door.

Genma looked into Tenzo’s office and saw him grinning while constantly looking at his cactus. He put two and two together and grimaced.

“Maybe I’ll apply for the position change.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt but I can't find it anywhere anymore so maybe I just imagined it. 
> 
> I used google translator. Sorry for any and all inaccuracies
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!


End file.
